The Evil Truth or Dare
by innocent as far as you know
Summary: Crack! Its sunny and the Cullen children are board. So they decide to play truth or dare! Can they finish the game without involving the whole school in their antics? Crack!
1. if looks could kill

Hi I'm new, I have no idea what to do

if I have any misspellings or grammar mistakes please tell me

you are getting very sleepy

you are getting very sleepy

you are going to review

and you are_** NOT**_ going to sue

hey, it was worth a try

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward has not met Bella, no one sits next to him in biology

no more info

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Edward**_

"I'm board!!!", Emmett shouted in my ear. "i really don't care", I told him calmly.

It was a very boring morning

it was also sunny.

It is so not like we are not aloud in the sun, we just can't come out in public.

"i know, lets play a game-", shouted Jasper

"truth or dare!", everyone but me yelled.

This was going to be a very long day.

_**Alice**_

I am so excited!!!

I am gonna make Emmett pay for wearing my best shoes to the mall to get into a underwear store.

_Hey Edward, will you help me?_

_**Emmet**_

_muha ha ha(evil laugh)_

_I am so going to get Edward and Jasper for pranking me last summer._

_Oops, Edward can hear me _

_i feel pretty, o so pretty_

_i feel pretty, and witty, and gay.._

_what, Edward? Why are you looking at me like that?_

"no, the flying monkeys will steal all my lipstick", I shouted while I ran from the room.

_**3rd person**_

"that was odd", everybody said

_**Edward**_

_I'm doomed, help me._

"truth or dare, Emmet", said Alice in a dangerous voice.

Emmet gulped. _if looks could kill..._


	2. keep ur friends close, playthings closer

**i know that this is short. i have a small life that demande attention. if you have any ideas please tell me.**

Epov

As I walked into the school I heard many people getting very excited about something.

It seems that Alice managed to get a photo of Emmit in one of the most embarrassing get-ups ever.

He sported a halter top that was way too small for him, with two watermelons stuffed down the front. He had a fake tattoo that said "i feel stupid. My tool is smaller that Alice's pinky finger. Help me."in a ring around his belly button. He was also wearing a contraption that squeezed his member to actually be smaller than Alice's pinky finger. To top of the outfit he wore a mini-mini-mini skirt that was is strips.

The article to explain the picture said that "this is what Emmit Cullen wears on weekends when he goes out to a gay bar in the next town. He may put up the image that he and Rosalie are dating, but boys, she is hot and single."

It seems that this has either turned into a prank fest or that and a large game of truth or dare.

Good lord, what have I gotten by self into?

Bpov

when I pulled up to the school Jessica, Angela, Riley, and Jake ran up to me.

(I LIKE TO CHANGE THINGS, RILEY REPRISENTS ME{IN THE STORIE, BELLAS SISTER}AND JAKE GOES TO FORKS HIGH. HE LIVES A BLOCK FROM BELLA.)

it seems that Alice Cullen stuck an article in the newspaper.

Emmit and Rosalie don't seem too happy. Both are surrounded by boys begging for their attention.

The rest of their family are finding this very funny, laughing so hard and loud that they will probably loose their voices.

**oO0Oo**

_Later during biology._

Riley and I were passing notes

what do you think is going on with the Cullen's?-R

I don't know-B

what I do know is that they are probably going to cause some major destruction-R

looks like our vampires are having some fun. Want to interfere?-B

just tell me what to do.-R


	3. AN: sorry

I have lost the inspiration for most of my stories and have decided to leave them where they are now. i am writing new stories on another site and, if you would like to look at it, this is my profile(take out the spaces):

www. fictionpress .com/u/708659/innocent_as_far_as_you_know


End file.
